


Robbery Gone Wrong

by LunarLover12



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Robbery, Robbery gone wrong, gta verse, useless gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLover12/pseuds/LunarLover12
Summary: It was just a simple day at the bank for Gavin. Until a gang of criminals come in and attempt to rob it and everyone in it.





	Robbery Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> This is for the lovely @miss-igno who encouraged me to start writing again and gave me this idea. I hope you like it, dear. <3

“Get your asses on the floor! Now!” A woman’s voice sounded from behind, the sound of a gunshot ringing through the building. Gavin immediately flinched, crouching down onto the ground. He could feel the pounding of his heart pick up as his eyes jerked around the area in an attempt to make sense of what was going on.

He was by no means a stranger to robberies. He’s lived in Los Santos long enough to know that no one was ever safe from getting mugged in this town. But being under the protection of the reputation of the Golden Boy and the Fake AH Crew for so long had made him feel like he was above all of this.

Apparently not.

“Take anything valuable and put it in the bag!” Another voice shouted. There were soft murmurs as the other civilians started to panic. They searched through their pockets and put all they had in the bag that was being passed around. “You.” A gun was pressed to the small of his back. He could feel goosebumps rise along his arms the same time his breath hitched in surprise. “Take all your valuables and put them in the bag.” The same man ordered once more. Gavin patted at his pockets, taking out his keys and wallet and placing them in the sack that was offered to him along with every piece of jewelry he had on him. It was also at that moment that he realized he was completely and utterly unarmed. Not even a knife hidden on him. And none of his boys anywhere near him to come to his rescue.

“Shit on me.” He muttered under his breath. The gun pressed harder into his back, pushing him onto his knees on the ground. Slight trembles were beginning to rock through his body at the knowledge that he was completely vulnerable. He wasn’t good at hand-to-hand combat. Hell, he wasn’t even very good with knives- despite Ryan’s multiple attempts at teaching him how to fight and throw them.

Gavin was a hacker. He sat behind a screen all day. It wasn’t very often that he was actually out in the field. If the FAHC’s needed extra muscle, all they had to do was offer the job to any of the B Team. Or they could simply hire a regular mercenary if the others didn’t want to do it. He watched cameras, got into security systems, and gathered as much information that he could. He wasn’t stealthy enough to do infiltration jobs, and was lucky enough to be able to negotiate. But even then he wasn’t one to fight. There was always another member behind him, playing bodyguard. And thankfully he was usually smooth enough to avoid any unnecessary conflict with whoever they were meeting with.

It was now, with a gun up against him and three others being waved around the room, that he truly felt useless. His tongue failed to work properly so there was no point in even trying to muster up his Golden Boy persona. How could he talk his way out of this if he couldn’t even speak? He had no weapons. He couldn’t throw a punch the right way without hurting himself. There was absolutely no way for him to defend himself and he couldn’t help but feel more and more helpless.

He desperately yearned for Michael to be there. His boi. His best friend. His protector. He wouldn’t feel so scared if the fiery man was there with him. Michael would know what to do. He’d be able to take the gun away from any one of these pricks and kill all of them within seconds.

Unlike Gavin.

Who would probably just hurt an innocent with his shitty aim and even shittier reflexes.

His vision swam as something hit the side of his head before something warm started to slide down his cheek. “I said get the fuck up!” The same voice from before growled. Gavin obeyed immediately, swaying slightly when the room spun. A large hand gripped around his arm and pushed him towards the corner where the others were cowering. He stumbled towards them and felt his knees give out just as he reached the group. Somebody’s fingers danced over his skin worriedly but he was too stunned to take much of it in.

The next thing he registered was the familiar sounds of the police sirens getting closer.

He needed to get out of here before they got there.

Even without his getup, they were sure to recognize a member of the Fake AH Crew that have eluded them thus far. “Shit. You got everything, B?” One of the robbers called towards the back room where Gavin knew the vault was.

“I can’t get it open! They’ve got some funky ass shit system locking it!”

“Fuck! Come on! We gotta go!”

And just like that the four minor criminals were leaving. But they must have still gotten away with quite a bit if they had someone who was able to hack into the bank accounts of those whose wallets were stolen. Including his own. Well fuck. Looks like he’ll have to take care of that later.

Tires screeched to a halt outside the building and there was a lot of shouting. The civilians all started to move at once and it jerked Gavin out of his daze. He jumped up and ran to the tellers, looking for a familiar face. “Erase the tapes.” He ordered to their inside man before making his way to the back door. His head was pounding and blood was starting to drip down from off of his face as he ran. He took a series of turns into the back alleys to ensure nobody followed and none of the police saw him. He slowed to a walk after a few blocks, making his way back towards the penthouse. With a quick thought, he veered to the right towards the nearest store. He stopped in to ‘look around’ as he slipped some bandages into his shirt pocket. He slipped into the bathroom and started to clean himself off.

The wound wasn’t too bad. His skin had simply split where presumably the butt of the gun had connected with his temple. He pressed against it tenderly and winced. He left the store before applying the band-aid. Then he continued his journey to base on foot once more.

“Oh hey Gav. What took you so long?” Jeremy asked as the door shut. Gavin simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry. I got held up at the bank.” He said nonchalantly.


End file.
